With the development of electronics communication industries in recent years, an electronic device such as a cellular phone, an electronics organizer, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), etc., has become necessities of modern life as an important means for delivering information which changes rapidly.
There is a growing user's demand for the electronic device as the electronic device is popularized. The electronic device uses a battery as a power source, and a battery consumption amount is increased since the introduction of a smart electronic device causes an increase in the use of the Internet, applications, etc., a display size is increased, and a Central Processing Unit (CPU) is improved in its resolution and performance. A high capacity battery is produced to cope with such a situation, and there is a growing interest on quick charging of the high capacity battery.
A charging unit is included inside an electronic device. The charging unit included inside the electronic device receives a Direct Current (DC) voltage or power from an external device (e.g., an adapter), and provides a charging voltage or a charging current in accordance with the power of the external device. For example, the charging unit included inside the electronic device may regulate the charging voltage to a constant voltage, and may charge a battery with a pre-set or specified charging current. Although a high charging current is required for the quick charging of the high capacity battery described above, there is a limitation in the increase in the charging current or the charging voltage of the charging unit due to an internal heating problem or the like caused by the high charging current. Accordingly, a charging time is inevitably increased when the high capacity battery is charged using the charging unit included inside the electronic device.